


Dreamland Does Not Wait for Homework

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Let! Byleth! Sleep!, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, like if you squint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Byleth wants to work, Dimitri thinks they need sleep. A "compromise" is made.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Dreamland Does Not Wait for Homework

Byleth Eisner was nothing if not dedicated to their work.  
  
There were too many nights where Dimitri, plagued by demented dreams and macabre memories, walked around the monastery at night only to find the dear professor still up and working just as diligently as they had during the day. They were always either in the library surrounded by novels and tomes, in the classroom working on grading by meager candlelight (which he knew for a fact was bad for your eyes), or patrolling the monastery themself, probably running errands for… well, everyone and their mother, if he were being honest.   
  
Tonight was another such night where Dimtiri was left to wander the nearly-empty hallways. When he passed by the Blue Lion classroom he saw that signature golden light from the teacher’s desk that flitted faintly through the small crack between the giant double doors.  
  
As he peered through the gap, he saw the face of his teacher illuminated by soft candlelight. They were hunched over their desk, pen in hand, scribbling away at… _something_. Their hair was pinned up haphazardly; stabbed through with a few pencils in place of a ribbon. Even their signature overcoat was missing, slung over the back of their chair and devoid of the professor’s usual grace. Soft scribbles filled the air, faint enough to where Dimitri had to strain to hear it from his spot near the entrance to the classroom.  
  
Dimitri couldn’t help but smile. They looked… calm. Granted, there was never a time where they _didn’t_ , but now they looked almost peaceful, determined as they were to finish their work. It probably didn’t help that they looked like they were about to fall asleep in their chair, but oh well. It was an endearing sight, and Dimitri gladly would have continued to watch if he had the chance.  
  
“Dimitri? What are you doing up this late?”  
  
The smile dropped. Of course he would be noticed.  
  
He opened the door further so he could slip inside. "I couldn't sleep," he confessed, a faint flush of embarrassment on his cheeks. "However, I must ask the same of you - how long have you been working?" His voice wasn't accusatory, but certainly concerned; it was far too late, or perhaps _early_ , to still be working.

Byleth blinked owlishly for a moment before they set their pen down with a soft _clack_ against the desk and they closed their eyes, pinching the bridge of their nose. "I… don't know. Too long. I have to finish this - the Archbishop wanted me to write a report on what happened during the Rite of Rebirth, I still have to grade the class’s latest tests…” their words trailed off into a giant yawn -the kind that hurt your jaw and put tears in your eyes- and afterwards, they let their head _thunk_ against the desk, right next to the pen.   
  
After a bit, they picked their head up once more. Dimitri expected this, and so he could only shake his head, unamused.   
  
“I appreciate the concern, Dimitri, but if you’ll excuse me, I need to get back to work.” With what could barely be considered renewed vigor, they picked up their pen, and resumed their never-ending amount of work. He had to hand it to them; their determination was forever astounding, and he was always in awe of it. In Dimtiri’s opinion, they needed sleep more than they needed determination, but he knew them well enough by now to know that they weren’t going to be moving from that chair of their own volition. 

That certainly wouldn’t do  
  
As the gentle scratching sounds of a pen on paper filled the room once more, Dimitri stood in thought. It was clear that words alone wouldn’t be enough to persuade the professor to leave their chair, so there was really only one thing he _could_ do.   
  
His mind made up, he walked over to where Byleth was sitting. Any semblance of subtlety thrown out of the window, he took the chair by the back and pulled Byleth away from the desk.   
  
“Dimitri? What are you doing?” Their question was answered by Dimitri coming into view once more. He crouched down at their side, and he smiled as he hooked an arm under their knees, wiggled the other to their back, and _lifted_ them out of the chair. Startled, they wrapped their arms around his neck, and Dimitri snorted a rather un-kingly snort.   
  
“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t dream of dropping you.” He began to walk, and when he looked down he saw Byleth staring up at him, brows furrowed in confusion. “You need sleep, Professor. It’s not healthy for you to stay up this late still working.” Concern colored his voice once more; he never was good at hiding his feelings.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking to my room myself--" they tried to fight, only to have another yawn cut off their words, and Dimitri could only chuckle fondly.   
  
The rest of the walk to the professor’s dorm was spent in content silence, accompanied by Dimitri’s footsteps against Garreg Mach’s stone walkways. For a brief moment, Dimitri looked back down to the person in his arms, only to find them looking right back at him once more. The moon was full and bright above him, and he prayed to the Goddess that they wouldn’t see the blush on his cheeks. “Something the matter, Professor?”   
  
“Thank you, Dimitri.”   
  
That made him stop in his tracks, not too far from the doors of the professor’s room.   
  
“W-Whatever for…?” 

“Many things,” they stated. They looked away for a brief moment before their eyes came back to his, the arm not tucked against their chest reaching up to ruffle Dimitri’s hair. “But for now, just this.”  
  
It wasn’t very often that the soon-to-be King of Faerghus was left speechless, and now was such a time where words utterly and completely failed him. His mouth flapped uselessly for a minute before he managed to compose himself enough to send a smile down to the person in his arms, and began to walk the remaining steps to the professor’s room.   
  
“Of course, I’m happy to help. And here we are!”   
  
Carefully, he set Byleth down in front of their door, and for a moment the two of them stood there in an awkward silence until Dimitri remembered how to speak.   
  
“I-I should probably head back to my room, now; I should try and get to sleep.”   
  
“That would be smart,” the professor chuckled sleepily, before they smiled at Dimitri once more. “Goodnight, Dimitri. I’ll see you in the morning.”   
  
“Goodnight, Professor. See you tomorrow.”   
  
Soon he was left to stare at closed double doors. He stood there for perhaps a bit too long, before all he could do was shake his head and laugh at no one but himself, and he turned to walk back to his own room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I have completely fallen into FE:3H hell and I adore this stupid blonde king man to death. Shout-out to Writers for agreeing to beta for me and coming up with several amazing titles to choose from lmfao. I'll... prolly be writing a sequel to this at some point, because why not.


End file.
